1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automotive vehicle frame construction which includes the use of pairs of front and rear unitary cast supports to which other portions of the frame and other portions of the vehicle are secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide automotive vehicles such as automobiles with various types of frame constructions established through the assembly of a large number of individual components. It has also been known to employ such frames not only to provide structural integrity to the vehicle, but also to secure other components such as steering, suspension, shock absorbing, and other elements of the vehicle thereto. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,653, 4,804,222, 4,840,424, 5,316,367, 5,346,276, and 5,364,128.
One of the problems with prior known systems has been the need to inventory a large number of individual parts and to provide the labor required to assemble the same. In addition to such approaches being relatively expensive and, in many instances, increasing the weight of the vehicle, the need to effect appropriate alignment of the components has created problems. The need to maintain tolerances of the individual components has also created a problem.
It has been known to employ so-called "spaceframes" as frames for automotive vehicles so as to provide the desired structural integrity, strength, impact resistance and appropriate securement of the vehicle components which must be supported thereby.
In spite of foregoing known systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for an automotive vehicle frame which will provide enhanced efficiency of production while preserving or enhancing the desired or required qualities.